hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jerdak
Hi, welcome to Hellcat Squadran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:HK-47.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IceBite (Talk) 21:17, September 9, 2009 Please add Jerdak's stats in. IceBite 00:55, September 14, 2009 (UTC) HK-47 PUT UP!!! Hey Icebite I finally put up HK-47 it took me a hell of a long time to make him, but there are few things that need to be done, so if you need me give me a holler! I do have a forum up. If you want to see, look on the main page for the link. Galactic Empire is now up! I have now finished the Galactic Empire page however it is posted up as sith so if anyone can change the article to galactic empire I would really appreciate it! In the quote for Caboose, who said what? Caboose hates babies! I finally added caboose from red vs. blue for Hellcat up, if anyone can add anymore members of the Blue Team, I would really appreciate it. -Jerdak The Freelancer is here! I finally added Tex to the Hellcat Squadron Wiki! I still need someone to do Church and Tucker for me, if anyone can do that then the entire blue team will be on Hellcat Squadron! 8D So if anyone can do that I would really appreciate it! BOW CHICKA BOW WOW I finally put in Tucker of the blue team for Hellcat Squadron guys! Be free to edit it as long as you don't add any sexually explicit content or else I will sterilize you. Um... What the F*** does "glomp" mean? Odst grievous Re: What the F*** does glomp mean? Glomp is a term for jumping on a friend playfully ODST. -_-' Delta 07 Reporting in Well I finally added Sev the Republic Commando up now! Okay? I now hate the word "glomp".-Golden Owl 7 (gags on spoon) That is (gags on fork) the most (gags on knife) disturbing thing on this site (gags on pizza cutter) Odst grievous SEVERAL THINGS!!! Okay several things I did today for the site: *I finally finished the story about my character joining Hellcat Squadron. *I added Gary and Andy from RvB to the storyline. One of the things I liked to request from IceBite is that if he gets time make a story about Penelope coming online and all that jazz please? And second I would like to address this to ODST Greivious, 'glomping' isn't anything Sexually Explicit AT ALL!!! Okay? Thats all I want to say for now so if anyone has any questions just let me know -Jerdak Re: Dude, I find kissing disturbing, Okay? So that, i just find six times worse. Don't shoot me. Odst grievous I won't I won't shoot you, but please don't be dramatic about the romance, its kind of annoying. A few things. Icebite if you can, can you try and get the profile pages for Dhaka'ra, Species 8472, The Xen Aliens, Race-X, and the Borg up eventually? Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVsEaHsN0IA funny lol ICEBITE!!! Icebite where the hell are you? I've been waiting all summer for you to come back and your not at your house anymore. Please tell me what happened and let me know if I can do anything to help. Return of IceBite Hey, dude, I'm back. Miss me? IceBite 17:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back Alright guys, I know I've been gone for awhile but after finding out IceBite is back online I've decided to come back. Along the way I've also been infleunced by new things I may add in the future with Icebite's permission. DUDE! WELCOME BACK!!!!! BTW, how'd you find out I was back? IceBite 23:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) As you see, there are a few changes: one is that there is a new character: Natalia Llehctim, a clone made by Nod out of the DNA of IceBite's parents. She ends up being like a little sister to IceBite. Sea Turtles Mate I found out you were back because I had subscribed to this and I forgot to remove the subscription so when I found out there were major changes and announcements I knew you were back. And by the way are you getting back to your youtube account anytime soon? Because I may make my own account soon too. Bad New: My old email is gone, so, even though my account, 'HaloPokemonFan', is still there, I can't use it. Good News: I have a new Youtube account: Pyroketox. IceBite 16:14, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of new stuff...... Can you describe any interaction between Jerdak and a Final Fantasy XII character here called Gilgamesh? IceBite 21:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It's him, GILGAMESH!!!!! What do you think of the comment he tells to Darth Vader? IceBite 23:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Its okay, I guess. Though Gilgamesh is no match for the power of the dark side of the force.-Jerdak Well, to be honest, Gilgamesh isn't exactly......powerless. IceBite 02:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? You were just here! IceBite 20:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I've been working dude, I got final exams coming up, that and I am working on stories that have nothing to do with Hellcat Squadron. -Jerdak Sorry. School, for seniors at least, ended this past Thursday where I am now. I am now officially a High School Graduate. Today, a High School Graduate. Tomorrow: INTERGALACTIC EMPEROR!!!!! (I recently got the game Spore.) IceBite 05:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) BTW, you'll need to re-post Jerdak's story, preferably here on the wikia. They shut down the forum due to 'inactivity.' IceBite 07:23, June 5, 2011 (UTC) A few quick things Okay first off, I don't have the story on Jerdak's Origins because it got deleted after I got my new computer but fortunatly I remember most of what happened so I'll be able to re-write it. Second, Since you have Spore Icebite did you register for EA? If you did then we can share creations and stuff, and maybe we could add some new alien races here? And last but not least, I am tempted to add the Prawn from District 9 as a race in the coalition but I need your permission before I do so. ---- First: Ok, please hurry. Remember: you said that that story took place in 2009, but most Star Wars stuff didn't arrive until early-mid 2011, and Bionicle until 2010, so try to account for that. Second: Yes I did. I've made 4 civilized races already that are of my own design, 3 of which are now space-born: the Delsons (cross between insects and Velociraptors), the Karagonus (Same concept as Delsons), the Scorpio Ultimas (Sentient Scorpions still postured and regular ones), and the non-space-born Besala (VERY unusual 4-armed amphibians). I also made the Rahkshi Lehrak from Bionicle and the Bangaa from Final Fantasy XII (the former turned out better). It would be cool to share stuff with you. My username is 'KeeperOfPrecepts'. Third: Sure, OK with me. Lastly: after finished re-doing the original story, try and start a few more. I'd also like to know Jerdak's and HK-47's opinions of the new characters (Natalia Llehctim, Gilgamesh, etc). Here's a video that contains Gilgamesh and you'll see his personality in the fight: Gilgamesh Fight, Part 1. - IceBite 23:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Spore Here are all the creatures and races I've made: Cells *Delson Cell *Tella Karsa Cell *Besala Cell *Bangaa Cell Creatures *Korsaraptor *Tella Karsa *Scorpio Ultimus *''Rahkshi Lehrak'' (Bionicle) *Besala *Karagonus *Delson *''Sleipnir'' (Final Fantasy XII) *''Bangaa'' (Final Fantasy XII) *''Slaven'' and Atomos (Final Fantasy XII) *Telaka Serpentoid *''Wild Saurian'' (Final Fantasy XII) (Basically, a super-natural T-Rex) *''Stone Gafna'' (Bionicle) *Korez Melekus *Kitbash *Mytaria *Mazorius *a Wyvern *''Visorak Keelerak'' (Bionicle) Tribal *Karagonus *Delson *''Bangaa'' (Final Fantasy XII) *Besala Civilization *Delson *Karagonus *''Bangaa'' (Final Fantasy XII) *Besala Space *Delson *Karagonus *''Bangaa'' (Final Fantasy XII) *''Rahkshi Lehrak'' (Bionicle) *Scorpio Ultimus I'm not gonna say all of my other creations, but the main ones are: the Star Destroyer, Delson Style (used as ALL of the ****ing Pirate Ships I face); and my City Centers: Koreska Hall (Delson), Teridax Hall (obvious by the name), and Galtean Palace (Bangaa). Ok, contact me soon, but don't expect a response in the next half-hour: I gotta Diabolos to fry (or drench, is a more appropriate term)! IceBite 00:21, June 6, 2011 (UTC) If you do write another story, there's a character I want you to include: 'Scrap-Metal'. Where'd you go?! School is OBVIOUSLY over for you now! I'd also be good if you could send me an email so I have your email address, making contacting you easier. Mine is on my user page. IceBite 05:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Icebite sorry I've been gone, just an FYI I have been working on the Jerdak story but I still haven't finished it yet, because I am working on two other stories. If you want to talk to me or anything like that email me at ventxekart@gmail.com Can you give me a suggestion of an unarmored image of Lillian York? IceBite 04:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC)